


A Spot of Tea

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emily Kaldwin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, The Outsider - Freeform, emsider, is gothic fluff even a thing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily spends an afternoon with an old friend.





	A Spot of Tea

Emily brushed her hair out of her eyes and lifted the tea cup to her lips "Might I join you?" a voice said behind her giving Emily a bit of a start and causing her to spill some of her tea over her cup, she gracefully set the cup down and turned over to look at him,  A pale boy with pitch black eyes was sitting on the arm of her couch, his legs swinging back and forth slowly, Emily offered a small smile which The Outsider returned, pushing himself off the couch and sitting across from her at the table

"Do you ever knock?" Emily teased

"Knocking is only for those uninvited" He said simply, brushing his fingers against the table cloth, Emily chuckled "Do you believe you have standing invitation to my chambers?" He looked up at her and cocked his head to the right "I believe that I do not have to wonder if I am welcome in your presence" 

"You have a real talent for that, I must say" Emily gently lifted the cup back to her lip, She looked at the boy "A talent?" 

Emily nodded "Yes, for speaking in a way nobody can understand" 

"Not everyone has to understand words to understand intention" He mused

Emily sighed "You just proved my point, but no matter.  What are you doing here?" 

"Just a visit" He shrugged

"Do you often _just visit_  many people of your marked group?" She asked

"Considering the amount of them that are dead or missing, I'd answer truthfully and say you are the only one." 

Emily laughed "I can't believe it" She set her cup down and slapped the table "God of The Void can make jokes, What a surprise" 

"I am full of many wonders you remain unaware of" He said, his hand reaching across the table for hers

Her eyes widened "Oh" She said softly

 

He frowned a little bit "I apologize My Empress, if I am being rather forward" He smiled slightly "But there are occasions when I hunger for even a small interaction, It is rare, but it is lonely.  I do not wish to be lonely"

Emily grasped his hand tightly in hers "It's completely alright, black eyes" She gave him a little wink  "I wouldn't want you to feel lonely" She sighed "Would you like some tea?" She asked gently

He gave the kettle sitting on the table a look "I am-"

"A god" Emily finished "I know.  But tea is a very refined drink. I'm sure even the great gods drank it from time to time."  she stroked his thumb with her own 

"I merely meant that I do not need to consume food or drink.  There is no purpose in it" 

Emily leaned over the table and gave him a kiss on his nose "It is very cute when you talk all haughtily" 

"It is an observation, Emily", staring up at her

"Yes" Emily said, still leaning into him "Whatever you want to call them" 

She relaxed back into her seat and The Outsider brought his his fingers to the tip of his nose and brushed them against it 

"Why did you do that?" He asked

"I didn't want you to feel lonely" Emily said "Affection is something I think you've been starved of" 

"It does not matter one way or the other" He said, placing his hand back down on the table, Emily gave him a look

"I don't think that's true, I think you lie to yourself"  She mused "You're four thousand years old and I find it hard to believe that in all that time you haven't craved more than just a small touch, more than just a passing moment of interaction, and I'm certain you don't get it from those nut jobs building shrines to you"

"It matters not to me, Why would it? Those are mortal feelings, human feelings. I am beyond that"

Emily smirked "I'd believe that, but I can sense that it's not quite true, And it's something that bothers you." 

"You are taking a very peculiar interest in this conversation topic, Emily"  He raised an eyebrow "Why is this important to you?"

"Just mere curiosity, it's remarkable to me that hundreds of people worship the very idea of you but only so few have _met_ you."  She took another sip of her tea "Do the people you mark fill that... for lack of a better word, void within you?"

"I do not have a void, Emily. I am perfectly content"

Emily threw her head back and laughed "You tell me you crave interactions, and yet you are above the want of affection?  You're so good at BS, Must have come in handy when you were a kid"

He nodded "Yes, I believe it did."  Emily reached for his hand "You strike me as a person who has been alone for a very long time, It makes me sad, I have felt alone my entire life, even when I wasn't... But for you, you were alone, and you remain alone.  I just want you to know that I am here and I do care for you"

"Wouldn't a simple shrine suffice?" He joked, letting her hold his hand in hers

"The way I feel about you goes beyond even the most lavish shrine"  She smiled

The pair continued to sit together, many silent moments and many quiet whispers


End file.
